One Boy, One Girl
by MusicalLife17
Summary: AU: Just a songfic I cme up with one day about Remus Lupin and one of my OC's Samantha. I do love the Remus/Tonks ship, but this was just a little fun. Full Summary and Disclaimer inside. Review but no flames please i do already know how bad it is.


**A/N: Hey everyone. I had my iPod on shuffle the other day (something I tend to do) and found this song, 'One Boy, One Girl' by Colin Raye. I absolutely love it and thought that it would go well with a fanfic. I love Remus Lupin and thought that it's a little sad that he didn't find love until near the end of the series. So, I'm writing this little oneshot with an OC character or mine Samantha Thomas. (Not that I don't love the Tonks/Remus pairing…I do, soo much, but I thought I'd have a little fun with this)**

**I've considered writing a proper fanfic for this, but I'm not sure. I've still got two HP stories in the works that aren't posted yet…so let me what you think. Remember, I'm just doing this for fun, so please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for Samantha Thomas and her brother Austin. The others belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to Colin Raye.**

_**He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"**_

"Oh Come on, Remus!" Lily pleaded, leaning against the back of the couch. Remus sighed and continued reading his book.

"For the one thousandth time Lil, I'm not going on a blind date with one of your friends." Remus said, not lifting his eyes from the page. He knew the speech off by heart.

Once again, Lily was trying to convince him to go out with one of her friends. She and James, as well as Sirius kept harping on about how he spends too much time with books and not enough time with girls.

"Oh come on Moony!" James said. "Sam's a great girl. You actually have a lot in common."

"Really?" Remus said, not even interested.

"Yeah. She's a total bookworm like you mate." James said. Lily slapped him on the arm. He muttered something under his breath before sulking off somewhere.

"She owns a book store. But she's also training to be an Auror." Lily explained. Remus stopped to think. Lily saw this and thought that she would try once more.

"Just meet her. If things don't work out, then I won't bother you about dating again." She vowed.

"Promise?" Remus asked cautiously. The redhead nodded. Remus sighed.

"Alright." He said. Lily smiled.

"Great! You're meeting her at The Three Broomsticks at seven." She said happily.

"Wait…you already planned this?" Remus asked. Lily smiled nervously.

"Wha…Lily!" Remus said.

"Don't worry. James and I have a reservation there too, so we'll wait with you until Sam gets there." she said.

"We will?" James called out from the kitchen.

Remus knew it was no use arguing with her. He sighed once again and closed his book, before nodding his head in agreement. It was almost six. He decided to go home and start getting ready.

'_Who knows, perhaps I'll meet the right girl.' _he thought as he said goodbye to his friends.

_**At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently **_

"She's not coming." Remus said. It was 7:15, and the three of them were waiting outside the Three Broomsticks for Sam to arrive.

"Moony! Relax already." James said. "She's probably just running a little bit late."

"No, I bet she had second thoughts and decided not to come." Remus said. "I'm just gonna go and forget the whole…"

"There she is." Lily said, waving in the distance. The other two stopped arguing and looked up. There, walking towards them was the most beautiful girl Remus had ever seen.

She had light brown hair, reaching down her back, and big brown eyes, that reminded Remus instantly of chocolate.

_  
__**When she walked in, their eyes met and they both stared **_

"Sorry I'm late," Sam said, hugging Lily. "I couldn't get away from the shop."

"That's alright, we only just got here." Lily lied. "Samantha Thomas, this is Remus Lupin." Sam wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't look away from Remus…and he couldn't look away from her.

_**Right there and then, everyone else disappeared**_

"Hi." He said quietly, holding out his hand for her.

"Hi." Sam replied, taking his hand and shaking it. A sudden surge of electricity shot through the connection, but neither pulled away. It was as if everything else around them just…disappeared.

_**One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly, **_

"Right. Well we're gonna leave you two alone now." James smiled as he and Lily went inside. The two were so oblivious to everything else around them, they didn't hear Lily say 'I told you so' or ask James to 'pay up Potter.'

_**To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.**_

"Shall we?" Remus asked, offering his arm out to her. Sam blushed and giggled, accepting the offer.

"Of course."

_**He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away**_

The two sat there at at small table talking, getting to know each other. Remus found out that Sam was very passionate when it came to different things. She loved to read, hence the reason she owned her bookstore. She loved all things sweet, and Remus was amazed to discover that her great-grandparents were the ones who opened Honeydukes Sweet store in Hogsmeade. But the one thing that surprised him the most…was the thing she cared about the most.

_  
__**This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives. **_

"You seem to really care about a lot of things." Remus said. Sam smiled and nodded, although she seemed a little distracted.

"Everything alright?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Oh…yeah. Just thinking about something." She said. Remus sent her a worried glance.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked. Sam shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. Besides, if I told you, you'd probably never wanna speak to me again." She said.

"I highly doubt that." Remus said. They finished their meals and paid before leaving. They decided to go for a walk in the snow.

"If I promise to tell you, will you promise not to hate me, or think any less of me?" Sam wondered. Remus nodded his head. Sam took a deep breath and started explaining.

"I have a twin brother. And I love him with all my heart…but he has…a little problem." She said. Remus said nothing, but nodded, allowing her to continue.

"When we were very young, he was attacked by a werewolf." She said almost ashamed. Remus stopped walking and looked at her in disbelief.

"A…a werewolf?" he asked. Sam looked to the ground and nodded.

"Well, as you can imagine, it made in an outcast. People began turning on him, and blaming him for all kinds of problems or misfortunes that happened." She said. "But I never left his side. So, I figured out a way for me to be with him…when he needed me."

"The full moon." Remus said. Sam nodded once again. "How?"

"I found a way to turn myself into an Animagus, just so I could be with him and look after him. I know it's illegal, because I'm unregistered. But I couldn't just stand back and do nothing." She said. Remus was speechless. Sam had made the same sacrifice for her twin brother that his friends had made for him.

"So, I'm an avid supporter of werewolf rights and am training to be an auror so I can put the bastard responsible away in Azkaban for life." She said.

"Who…who was it…that bit your brother?" he asked quietly.

_**For a moment the whole world**_

"Fenrir Greyback." She spat coldly. Remus stopped walking again. Sam turned and looked at him. A genuine look of fear in her eyes. Remus was used to seeing that look…but for a completely different reason.

"You're the first person I've told that to. I don't know why…but I feel as if I can trust you…that you would understand and not hate me because of it." Sam said. A sudden look of sadness filled her eyes and she looked away.

"I understand if I was wrong. I won't take offence if you left right now." She said. Remus had to stifle the nervous chuckle that threatened to escape his throat.

"I couldn't hate you, Samantha…especially because of that." He said, lifting her chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"You…you couldn't?" she wondered. Remus shook his head. Daringly, he took his hand and placed it on her cheek. It was then that Sam got a better look at the familiar scars that adorned his face. She gasped quietly…fully understanding everything now.

"You too?" she asked. Remus nodded his head slowly. Sam boldly traced her fingers over his scars. He smiled weakly at her. The two of them now realized that their faces were mere inches apart. Slowly, they leaned in closer until their lips met.

_**  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl **_

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as Sam found hers hanging loosely around his neck. They broke apart and Remus rested his forehead against hers.

"Just out of curiosity," he asked. "What form do you take as an Animagus?" Sam laughed.

"Would you believe me if I told you an arctic wolf?" she wondered. Remus laughed, before leaning in and kissing her again.

_**  
In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church **_

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Remus said, as he, James and Sirius stood at the altar.

"I know, mate. We're real happy for you." Sirius said to him. The tiny church filled with music. Remus looked up and saw Sam, looking absolutely stunning in her beautiful white gown, standing arm in arm with her brother, Austin.

_**Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words. **_

"Do you, Remus John Lupin, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Samantha Marina Thomas, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

_**The preacher said "son, kiss your bride" And he raised her veil **_

_**  
**_Remus smiled as he raised the veil off her face. Her chocolate brown eyes stared right back at him.

_**Like the night they met, Time just stood still **_

_**For One boy, one girl**_

He took his wife's face in his hands and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

_**  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight. **_

All their friends and family cheered as loud as they possibly could. James and Sirius were whistling and were attempting to hide the tears of joy that were falling down their cheeks. Lily and Austin stood from their seats with their arms around each other as they cheered for the happy couple.

_**  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives, **_

The newlyweds pulled apart smiling and looked at everyone. They saw the faces of their family and friends, past teachers, and everyone else who was important to them.

_**  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl**_

"Shall we, Mrs. Lupin?" Remus asked, holding out his arm.

"Of course, Mr. Lupin." Sam said, taking his arm as they walked down the aisle to their reception, being covered in confetti as they left…mostly due to Prongs and Padfoot.

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,

The two sat in the healers office at St. Mungo's waiting patiently. Remus held onto his wife's hand as the healer returned._**  
"Congratulations, twins" **_

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Lupin…you're having twins." She said. Remus and Sam looked at each other in shock. Their looks of shock soon faded into huge smiles. Remus smiled and kissed Sam before placing a hand lovingly on her now flat stomach.

One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.

Months later, Sam and Remus sat on a hospital bed, each holding a tiny little bundle. Sam looked down and watched her tiny baby boy looking straight up at her. Remus sat proudly on the edge of the bed, gazing lovingly at his baby girl.

_**  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
**_

He looked over and caught the gaze of his beautiful wife. Right there and then, he could have sworn that he had just fallen in love with her all over again. Sam smiled and leaned in, kissing her husband. Remus then made a mental note to thank Lily once again for everything.

_**And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl**_

**A/N2: Well, there it is. I'm not sure how good it is though; I was just mucking around and having some fun. Let me know what you think but please don't flame it. I already know it's not that good. Let me know if you think I should write a full fanfic with this character.**

**ML17**


End file.
